Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (abbreviated as ODST and colloquially known as Helljumpers) are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit. They are renowned for their toughness and take immense pride in their "elite" ethos. History Origins The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or "Helljumpers", have their roots in the paratroopers of 20th and 21st century fame, who dropped frequently behind enemy lines to capture buildings, bridges, and other important military and industrial targets in anticipation for a larger advance by more conventional military forces. Such troops were first used in 1939 by the German Wehrmacht in World War II to overrun the Allied defense forces in Holland and the legendary Eben Emaelfortress in Belgium. And later in Operation Overlord on June 5th, when two American Airborne Divisions and one British Airborne Brigade landed behind enemy lines in Normandy, France. The ODSTs also seem to have characteristics from US Navy SEALS and the British SAS from today. However, the origin of dropping humans from orbit comes from the Martian Campaign of 2163, where Marines were dropped onto Mars in support of UN forces against the Neo-Communist Koslovics Pre-''[[Halo: Combat Evolved] Storyline]. and take control of Installation 04's Control Room.]] Human-Covenant War ODSTs were known to be operating as early as 2525 Halo: The Fall of Reach. The first, and most elite division of ODSTs were the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division, most known as Helljumpers ad his phrase (Jump Feet First into Hell!) which quickly gained a reputation as a brutal and effective fighting force. They are often referred to as 'elite' and seem to have a class of their own, often coming right after the Brutes, Elites, and Spartans. Barring the personnel of the SPARTAN programs, ODSTs are one of the most effective forms of troops available to the UNSC, and the expectations placed on ODST units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy' Halo: The Flood, page 35. By 2552 their strength had swelled to a larger number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Covenant War. Some ODSTs actively participated in training the SPARTAN-IIs, but the efficiency of that program was demonstrated when a single SPARTAN-II killed three ODSTs and left one severely wounded during an exercise. These fatalities resulted in ODSTs having a disdain of the SPARTANS, as they were "freaks" in Silva's opinion and not even worthy of being called Human. Operations Orbital Drop Shock Troopers are known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial environments. Similar to regular Marines, the ODSTs maintain units of varying strength aboard many UNSC vessels and installations. ODST units were present aboard the , the , the , the , and Cairo Station Halo 2, Four K.I.A. troopers can be seen in the Cairo Station.. While they are human, they are, overall, very different from marines in the sense that they take the most dangerous, crazy, and suicidal missions. They have no physical differences between the Marines, but they are always ready to "Jump feet first into hell" as their motto goes (This motto comes from the intense heat inside the HEV drop pods. The heat inside these pods is what coined the nickname 'Hell Jumpers'Halo: The Flood, page 35 ,) and dive into fights they may not return from, which shows an outstanding level of courage, honor, valor and sometimes, pure insanity. Due to this reputation, some contingents amongst the UNSC Navy believe that the ODST soldiers are peculiar, and the ODSTs think that Navy personnel are cowards, due to the fact that they stay in space, instead of joining in the fight below. They also drop into areas that are under heavy fire, or are heavily guarded by enemy troops. Their primary objective for these situations is to clear the enemies and set up an LZ for Pelican drop ships to land or deploy Marine reinforcements. Without the use of the ODST clearing an area, the Pelicans would be unable to land. An example of this is on Delta Halo, during the events of Halo 2. The ODSTs, accompanied by the Master Chief, must clear a landing zone so that Pelicans could drop off a Warthog. Because of the nature of their missions, many dead ODST troops can be found lying on the ground/floor in the Halo games. Equipment The ODSTs use advanced equipment, specifically made for their purpose and missions. Body Suit :Main article: Body Suit The ODSTs, in addition to using normal Marine equipment, use a specially made body suit. It is completely black and sealed off, allowing for extra-vehicular operations and makes them immune to being infected by flood. It has heating and cooling systems to mask the infrared signature of the wearer, and it also has an oxygen tank capable of allowing 15 minutes in space. The helmet contains state of the art communications gear, along with a HUD and thermal and motion detectors. During the Battle of the Ark, the ODSTs appear to have colors on their shoulder armor which may denote ranking. There were 3-4 "whites" along with one "red," possibly meaning a red patch stands for Squad Leader or the Sergeant, while white would be more akin to a Squad Member, this is very likely due to the fact that he is far more aggressive than the other ODSTs and that he also often leads his teammates into combat. A white patch with a red cross symbolizes a squad medic. In "Last Man Standing" the blood type of the ODST is shown on his right shoulder. (It also bears noticing that in cut scenes showing ODSTs, their shoulder armor does not show any color and just appear black. This is, however, due to how the cinematics were designed for the game.) Human Entry Vehicles :Main article: Human Entry Vehicle The Human Entry Vehicle (HEV) is a tear-drop shaped pod made of Titanium-A, Lead Foil, and a ceramic skin. They are known for their risky use, as they can die either from the intense heat on re-entry, the extreme G-forces, the force of hitting a terrestrial target, or, the parachute may not open to slow the HEV down. This is the main reason why many consider the ODSTs to be "insane". The HEV also carries weapons, ammunition, food, a radio, and a cubicle for shelter in case the ODST is ever dropped off target or they need to fight immediately when they hit the ground. Armed Assault Boats :Main article: Armed Assault Boats Armed Assault Boats were aerial vehicles used by the UNSC Navy and UNSC Marine Corps to deploy Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. However, the armed assault boats proved to be ineffective, taking heavy fire once within ground firing range and they were also very slow. The UNSC Navy had ultimately replaced them with the HEVs Halo: The Flood. Notable Actions ODSTs were on board the Pillar of Autumn upon the discovery of Alpha Halo. An ODST group led by Major Antonio Silva was later instrumental in frustrating Covenant attempts to purge the ring-world of the Pillar of Autumn's survivors Halo: The Flood. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would go into the Outskirts of New Mombasa in support of the capture of the Prophet of Regret. They were in a separate Pelican fired upon by a Scarab. They fought through the outskirts before linking up to the main UNSC advance. Their battle is showcased in the bonus video: Another Day at the Beach. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would later drop from In Amber Clad onto Delta Halo. They then cleared a landing zone so that a Warthog could be deployed for John-117. Later, they were dropped from the to assist John-117 again, during the Battle of Installation 00 near the Ark and the Citadel Halo 3, level The ArkHalo 3, level The Covenant. Two ODSTs fought in the Battle of Pawas in 2552. Bravo-21 and Bravo-22, were tasked with calculating the crash site of John-117 on Earth, while a Marine Battalion was tasked with defending a narrow corridor between Covenant and UNSC forces in Pakistan. Bravo-21 and numerous Marines were killed in the fighting, while Bravo-22 was injured along with the other marine survivors List of known ODSTs 300px|right *Major Antonio Silva: KIA *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay: KIA *Second Lieutenant Dalu: KIA *Second Lieutenant Oros: KIA *Master Sergeant Lister: KIA *Company Sergeant Tink Carter: KIA *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker: ACTIVE *Gunnery Sergeant Waller: KIA *Sergeant Corly: KIA *Sergeant Parker: KIA *Corporal Locklear: KIA *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones: MIA *Private First Class Hosky: KIA *Private Butkis: ACTIVE *Private Jones: ACTIVE *Private O'Brian: KIA *Private Marie Postly: KIA *Private Satha: KIA *Private Walpole: ACTIVE *Al-Thani: KIA *Dawkins: KIA *"Doc" Valdez : MIA *Joe: ACTIVE *Murphy: MIA *Suzuki: KIA *Yutrzenika: KIA *T. Rymann: KIA *S. Hartley: WIA Known ODST Units *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division *2nd Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion *7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion **First Platoon *340th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Combat Training Unit **Echo Team **Kilo Team *105th Drop Jet Platoon *Alpha Team Trivia *ODSTs only appear in five levels in the Halo series. The levels are Delta Halo and Cairo Station (Halo 2), The Ark, The Covenant, and Cortana (only dead in Cortana and Cairo Station). The nature of the dead ODST in the flood infested High Charity on the level Cortana is unknown. *According to Halo: First Strike, ODST's wear and sports normal Marine uniforms during the Battle of Installation 04, rather than their space suits. *On the right side of an ODST's body armor is a Chinese character which, when translated, means roughly complete Bad Ass, a reference to the ODSTS' hardcore attitude. Next to the character is the marathon symbol. Putting these symbols together spells the Chinese word "混蛋", also meaning "Badass" or "Bastard" . *The ODST with the Flamethrower has a Marathon symbol on his chest, which is found on the level "Cortana." *ODSTs can also be deployed in Long Range HEVs or "Para-sails" from long distances away from the planet. *The ODSTs are very similar to the Mobile Infantry from Robert Heinlen's Novel Starship Troopers, in that they use drop pods to reach a planet's surface, and they sport a fully-sealed body suit. However, they are deployed very differently to the Mobile Infantry, working in conventional squads instead of each trooper being spread out over many miles. *Onboard the UNSC Carrier ''Atlas'', Spartan-117 had a confrontational moment with four ODSTs in the ship's gym. John had removed a pin from the weights at the bench press, and forgot to put it back. The ODSTs walked into the gym and went straight to the bench press. The weights fell and almost crushed one of the soldiers' foot. A fight ensued and John killed two of the ODSTs and severely injured the others. Ever since then, relations between the Spartans and the ODSTs have been tensed and uneasy. Halo: The Fall of Reach Halo: The Flood. This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency during the Battle of Installation 00 Halo 3, level The Ark. *There is an ODST helmet Armor permutation in multiplayer that is unlocked by gaining enough experience to be a Spartan Recruit. *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, it is stated that the infamous 105th had a reputation for brutality even against fellow soldiers. *Before the SPARTANS came, the ODSTs were the best of the UNSC Marine Corps. *In the Halo 3 level The Ark the three ODST soldiers appear to have rank stripes on their arms, red and white, with red appearing to be the squad leader amongst them. * In Halo 2, there was going to be a cutscene called A Day at the Beach (that can be seen on this page) about an ODST squad fighting a squad of Covenant after their Pelican was shot down by the Scarab but it was replaced by another one which focused more on the Master Chief. Images Image:ODST-Battle-Rifle.jpg|An ODST with a Battle Rifle. Image:ODSTbattlerifle.JPG|A pair of ODSTs attack on Delta Halo. Image:MC and ODSTs.jpg|Two ODSTs and the Master Chief ready for battle. Image:Odst2.png|An ODST with a Battle Rifle in a knelt firing position. Image:Halo3ODST.JPG|ODST Concept Art for Halo 3. Image:Hevstohalo05.jpg|ODSTs in their Human Entry Vehicles Image:ODSTonArk.jpg|An ODST standing in the sand on the Ark. Image:ODSTsinPelican.jpg|Two ODSTs next to a Marine on their way down to the Ark in a Pelican. Image:Halo 3 ODST.jpg|An ODST and his Battle Rifle Image:Odst 1.jpg|Two ODSTs in a fight against a Brute. Image:Marines with 'ol Arby.PNG|An ODST--along with two Marines--and the Arbiter. Image:ODST red.jpg|An ODST firing on loyalist forces. Image:1204677264 ODST Sniper.jpg|An ODST sharpshooter on The Ark. Image:ODSTStacker helmetless.jpg|Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. Image:ODST Trooper.PNG|An ODST with typical equipment. Image:Engaged in Combat.jpg|Three ODSTs engage in combat on the Ark. Image:AP ODST.jpg|ODST helmet is unlockable in multiplayer. Image:Odstsinpelican.jpg|A squad of ODSTs in a Pelican. Image:T.Rymarr.jpg|An ODST prepares to engage a Brute Pack. image:Halo 3 ODST's.png|An ODST squad. Image:ODST Squad.jpg|An ODST Squad Leader giving orders. Image:1216072787 ODST.jpg|An ODST with a Shotgun. Related Articles *Human Entry Vehicle *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Military Units Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations